Episode 83
Gandharva doesn't respond, so Agni decides to chase Maruna. When Gandharva tries to prevent him from leaving, Agni asks him to reveal his circumstances. However, Gandharva just silently words a warning not to get involved with 'him'. Agni realizes that Gandharva is trying not to be overheard, and looks to the ground. He recalls Kubera telling him not to look for him, and saying that it would be best for them not to meet again. Gandharva then thanks Agni out loud for agreeing to let him go, but silently words another warning: that Agni risks losing both his city and the life of his priestess if he opposes 'him'. He then silently asks Agni not to speak of what he has realized. Shess agrees not to inquire further about Kasak's secret. He then presents Leny as a half that he had been looking after since the Cataclysm. Kasak is surprised that it was possible to take a half into the sura realm, and wonders why he didn't take him. Shess explains that Leny is an ordinary half who can't understand the language of suras, so it would be better for her to live among humans. Kasak objects, as he doesn't want to look after her. Shess corrects him, saying that Kasak has to look after Shess, not Leny. Kasak is still reluctant, but Shess threatens to join Maruna's side instead. He adds that Agwen will also feel better with him around. In Atera, Tara reports to Brilith that magicians from Mistyshore arrived early and joined the battle. She estimates that magicians from Eloth will arrive after the Time of Wind. Rindhallow couldn't send help, because it is also under siege. Tara expresses relief that the people of Atera took shelter fast because of the previous red sky incident. Despite the minimal damage, Brilith still feels sad for those who have experienced loss. The magicians help the survivors and with restoration efforts. Lorraine makes clothes for children, then suddenly realizes (when he throws up/cries on her) that she forgot about Ari, still dangling from her flying car. Praul Ajes finds his children, and others inform him that Airi helped, then disappeared. He explains that Airi tends to run away as soon as people try to thank her. Observing this scene from afar, Airi smiles in satisfaction. Ruche instructs others to tell the other magicians that she saved them all before the building collapsed. Brilith then notes that people will praise her for saving them with the barrier, not realizing the truth. However, Brilith is depressed by the realization that she isn't as devoted to her city as she thought, as she forgot about it in the face of death. She thinks she has nothing but luck. Agni shows up, telling her that he chased away the suras, and telling her to be optimistic. Brilith wonders how sincere he is, and whether he returned for the sake of entertainment or out of pity. Meanwhile, Agni offers to help her choose new clothes. Brilith is worried because Lorraine found out about Agni. However, Agni hugs her from behind and apologizes. Brilith thinks he is apologizing for how he left without telling her. She smiles and tells him that he doesn't need to apologize, then asks him to let her go. Agni keeps hugging her while she complains of the heat. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * From Currygom's blog entry for this episode: ** (Brilith): It's hard to draw Brilith in a pretty way with her hair short. I think her clothes are the main problem. ** (Agni): Agni looks so idiotic here... But to be serious, he's a god who shows a lot of emotions. If the gods ever find out that Agni helped Gandharva, they might not leave him as a bum but just straight up imprison him. ** (Shess and co.): The original concept for Shess was a muscular guy whose sura form was a bull instead of a horse, but since I have plenty of buff characters already, I went softer with him. He's a lot smaller in human form. Currently his height is 193cm which is shorter than he was originally going to be. ** (Praul and his clingy kids): I had a lot of the story in writing, but when I drew it, it didn't go over smoothly. ** (Atera): The night has finally passed, and it's now the morning of the 3rd day of the 12th month. This is the same morning that Leez enters the water channel (see Ep.63). I had planned to take a break, but due to popular demand for Leez's return, I'll draw a couple more chapters! * Lorraine is shown making clothes for children. We see Lutz Sairofe do something similar in Season 2. * Poor Ari had been left hanging for over ten chapters. * We saw one of works of 'Artistic Kim' early in the series. Abstract art? * This is the last episode of the arc, "The Night it Rained Fire." The title could refer to: ** The rain of fire in Brilith's memories, as Jibril Ajes used the staff of Agni. ** The red sky from Maruna's Transcendental skill. ** The turrets firing at Hura. ** The violet rain from Sagara's transcendental. ** The attacks launched by Pingara and Cloche. ** The dragon fire then many transcendentals used by Kasak. ** Finally, the fire snakes used by Agni. References